


When I think about you It gets halfway alright

by Noeggets



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Disregard all the commas and spelling errors i wil fix later, F/M, Un edited because right now my head hurts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noeggets/pseuds/Noeggets
Summary: The adventures of Junko learning how to be a good guy with makotos help of course.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Improvement

Junkos head hurt. She wanted to have a thought but even a single attempt at having one was like the definition of hard to do, so it was just thoughts. thoughts that hurt and some that didn't, some that hurt but not that bad the ones she tried to push down somewhere– anywhere but in her frontal lobe were the ones that Junko really didn't wanna see.

They were the ones that made her feel bad about the things she did to all those innocent students. The ones that made her feel like running away, the ones that made her sick to the stomach that she enjoyed every minute of those horrible acts _**SHE**_ caused! Maybe that would make her head stop hurting If she just ran away from all her problems.

Running was so much easier...it's always easy to run...

The blondes tiny yet large head continued to throb with harmful memories of everything she did– tiny because humans are small they are insignificant little hamsters waiting for their stupid little hoomans to feed them so they can run on their stupid wheels in their stupid cage. Large because her brain had so much to think about so little time to check every tiny thing rerun it in her brain…– so it felt large. Like her brain was swelling, swole? Already enlarged by those hurtful memories of reality.

Junk heard water dripping from above her maybe a ceiling? into a bucket? That was purposely placed to catch it so the floor wouldn't soak like a sponge, like her brain. That was a buckets job afterall, to catch things. That was it's career given to it. Just be a object to hold, carry, or catch things that the user couldn't.

Now there was foot steps.

 _“Who now?”_ her words were whispers never leaving her lips.

“good morning Junko.”

Junk couldn't connect the dots to this voice, she knew who it was at the tip of her tongue just couldn't place a name. **ALSO** when was somebody planning on turning the lights on? She couldn't see anything, it's so pitch black it's not even funny.

Like she was out cold or some garbage story about some poor soul lying in hospital bed.

“hey Junko,” The meek little tired voice broke her train of thought that wasn't about pain this time.

“i wonder what your favorite color was,” the sound of water being squeezed out of a rag hit her ears when the droplets were squeezed into said bucket from before maybe? Then she felt a moist cloth rub against her forehead.

“Was it red or white? Black? You seem to like all those colors huh.”

Mr. Whoever wipe the cloth over here nose and lips, cleaning cheeks making sure to clean behind her ears. Who was this?? Her mother? He continued babbling about whatever she didn't care about until his voice started fading that's when she started to care. His small voice echoed across room? The sound of a shuffle could be heard so he was probably sitting on something now, a couch? Yeah that sounds right. A two person couch that two ultimates could shared in their...his tiny house. His house.

Nobody else lived here but Mr. Whoever.

IF somebody else with blonde hair lived here with him it would only be a temporary stay until said blonde had long forgotten about all the despair she had caused and was quote unquote cured of her despair– “Junko?”

He sound so dang small, his voice so annoying. Better hurry up and answer the squirt before he starts asking more questions.

“I don't know, like red or something.”

The vemon laced in her accent was like a insult without even saying the assault part. She heard a gasp then foot steps again, he was close to her.

“Wow! You spoke again!”

_Again?_

“it seems you're becoming more alert like Byakuya said.” he sound chipper. “I just thought it be nice to have a favorite color is all.”

His voice was smiling it made Junko wanna have his head on a gold plate none of that silver stuff.

Junko imagined his eyes to be bright in a figurative way, he sound overly happy to hear her say that or even speak for some reason. Junk wondered how that head of this captor even worked if he got all smiley for no reason.

“Everybody has a favorite color dipstick.” she pretend to care about this topic.

“I know, and it's cool I guess. Do you um, know where you are? Sorry if you don't but I have to ask these questions, doctors...well nurse ordered me to ask how you're doing.”

Nurse? WHERE WAS SHE? **IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL?**

“Where am i?” Junko was becoming frantic, she wanted to kick her way awake sadly moving her legs or arms wasn't something she could make her stupid pained brain do at the moment.

“Okay,” he readied himself. “you are at my house—”

“WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?”

“You.. you don't remember my voice?”

Junko wanted to slap whoever this guy was. “if I knew do you think I would ask you stupid?”

“I'm Makoto.”

Her brain did like in the movies when it closes in and it throbs and shocks and hurts and….Ow. it hurt really bad to remember Makoto, everything he did, everything he had to do watching him and his little friends… **Ow**... why did she do those things? Was it because of the despair? Would somebody insane go that far for some kind of kick?

He kept saying her name. “Junko? Do you remember me?”

“Yeah.…yeah I remember you, Makoto.”

“ _Lots of change.”_ she heard him whisper. Her eyes widen, _what?_ “What?”

It was sudden that her body moved all on it's own at the thought of something changing about herself, her vision was returning the first thing she saw was Makoto stutter backwards when she flung her body towards him an attempt to grab his ugly hoodie.

He waved his hand. “not in a bad way! I just mean,” his eyes betrayed what he was feeling they both knew it. “in a improvement way.”

Improvement, the only improvement was her achievement in sight. She wanted to dog him down in the deepest hole she could dig, leave him there all cut open and bleeding to die. Saying horrible things that.. that she probably wouldn't even mean to say.

“when you came here I asked you that and you just flipped me off,” he was laughing..why was he laughing so softly? I don't understand. “called me stuff worse than Byakuya, Haha some of the worse stuff I've ever heard.”

_then why are you laughing? What do you mean "when I came here?" I just woke up right now._

“you've really opened up abit and you don't even know how good that is.” Makoto said.

For the moment Junko thought she was feeling something in her chest, something light something white.

Hope?

“Shut up, whayyda you know.” she scoffed. It started to hurt in her chest up to her neck like a choke.

He just continued to laugh softly, like there was no care in the world a psychopath was sitting in his living room. Junko was feeling light headed deciding to take a rest on him was very out of character or any of her characters for that matter of her but she didn't have any strength to not put her head on his shoulder and close her eyes which were very heavy right now.

Left alone with her thoughts in the dark once again. That was the nicest comment she could force out of her mouth, sorry it wasn't something nice like thank you Mr. Naegi but she was trying hard and that should be enough right?

 _I don't care._ She tried to anyway or pretended to?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snow brings out the best in us, while on a walk Makoto makes a plot point I guess

It didn't seem like the kinda thing somebody like him would do but, Junko was having a hard time believing that this was on pure accident.

  
“Makoto,”

  
The smaller boy flinched. “Yes?”

  
“Don't correct me if I'm wrong but are you hitting on me?”

  
He chuckled.

  
“So you notice huh?” He seemed excited like he was finally acknowledged by his senpai or something stupid like that.

  
“Don't mock me Naegi.” she gestured her fist in at his face as if she was gonna hit him in it.

“why on earth or any other planet would you hit on me?”

  
That was the part that puzzle her the most, didn't he have a thing for that purple hair ramen trash girl? Gross.

  
“Well, why would anyone hit on anyone else?”

  
Her fist was drawn back again.

  
“SorrySorry! Don't hit me!” he covered his face and lifted his leg as so to protect his frame from any blow to the head or middle, vital organs included. He peaked between his fingers her fist was withdrawn.

  
“Go on.” her majesty voice came to life.

  
“It's because I like you Junko, I actually have for a while now. The time you've spent here with me has really let us grow a little bit closer don't y'think?”

  
Snow just started to fall a couple of days ago, had it really been that long? Has she really been in their little hope restoration camp AKA Makoto's crummy house for almost a year? Unbelievable.

  
“Hmmm,” Junko stepped up on the brick lining that was seperating people's lawns from the sidewalk and walked the thin bricks like a cat, Makoto just watched her do as she pleased.

“I have no idea what you just said.”

  
She pretend she didn't just hear him say what he said, she didn't look back at him the entire walk back home, and he was silent the rest of the way as well.

* * *

Once inside Makoto took off his heavy jacket and placed it on the rack, offered to take Junko's and she just took it off and placed it on his head like he was the rack. After a sigh he neatly placed it next to his and took off his shoes at the door placing them next to her boots.

  
“I'm gonna start dinner.” Makoto head for the kitchen looking for a pot after finding one he searched the cabinets for a can of soup.

  
Junko exit herself from his eyes going to rest her head on the couch, _hello monokuma_ She greeted inside her head to the stuffed devil beside her. _Is that pipsqueak giving you a hard time? Cause if he is I'll show him the ol' one two, the ol razzle dazzle_. She moved his little balled fist like he was about to fight.

  
_No that's okay Monokuma, I got this._

  
Confident in her chances against the little hope filled boy she made her way back to the kitchen to cause problems on purpose.

  
There he was, mixing different ingredients in with the soup HOW DARE HE RUIN CHICKEN NOODLE BY ADDING ON! What a crime, what a crime indeed!

_It's punishment time!_

Junko's feet were like that of a cat, no sound not even a creek on the hard wood floor. Before she knew it she was behind him hands hovering above his head.

  
_Sneak attack!_

  
_Wait!_

  
She felt something while starring at his back what is this? Her hands lowered on their own, for serious. Her hands had a mind of their own when they place themselves on either side of Makotos waist.

_WHATS GOING ON??_

  
“huh?”

  
He was just as confused as she was, looking at her with those stupid eyes.

  
_God dang it._

  
Junko was standing close enough for her feet to be outside of his, he was in the middle of her and she pulled him close to her stomach.

  
“um,” he awkwardly close the pot lid. “can I help you?”

  
_Yeah, stop being so gosh darn cute._

  
“No.”

  
She placed her head between his shoulder and faced downward into his neck hugging him closer from behind.

  
“I hate you, you're stupid.”

Was all she managed to get out blushing like a rose from her face to her ears, but Makoto knew she ment the exact opposite and smiled. He rested his free hand on her head stroking the now strawberry blonde with red stripes.

  
“I love you too.”


End file.
